The kids next door
by The Funny Proffesor of '91
Summary: The prologue to the kids next door series. Hope you like it


The Astronauts and the Kids Next Door

Now you may be wondering why I'm talking about a wormhole near the moon. Well, funny thing is that very wormhole had sucked up two astronauts and transported them to an alternate dimension where kids are the rulers and adults are never found. Now this planet you understand, is run by kids. The kids are adults. They drive, run businesses, and even fight crime.

Then one day the astronauts landed, they went to the kid ambassadors. The astronauts introduced themselves as Lance Burnman, and the other as Cedric Chiliski. The ambassadors greeted them and allowed them to stay. When two people from an alternate dimension come upon a world run by kids, seeds of deception take root. They would rather rule this world than just visit it. So the seed sprouted and the evil plan had begun.

The two astronauts had one enemy to worry about, and that was the Kids Next Door. They were able to stop Cedric, but Lance escaped. Now if you'd seen him lately, he looks like a shadow, but with a form and body and all. Cedric had his free time and experimented and found out the one thing kids couldn't resist, Rainbow Monkey Dolls.

In fact, there is even an island called Rainbow Monkey Island, where real Rainbow Monkeys live but in order for the kids to have the dolls they would have to pay money and the only way to earn money was to go to school (BLECHHH!), do chores, and things of that nature. At the schools, they are served horrible, horrible food. They serve a stew that smells like rotten meat, and do you know what is put in that stew? Its Rainbow Monkeys! And at this point the Kids Next Door had seen enough of the torture the other kids had to endure. So they rounded up more recruits and went to stop the astronauts.

Lance was hard to find though, because of his shadow-like ways, but Cedric again was caught and put in a correctional institution. The Kids Next Door (K.N.D.) set out to stop Lance, but came back fruitless. This time however, they did get some clues. One of the best clues, was that the most boring and plain looking house was where he would live. Well, the K.N.D. kept at it and eventually the greatest scientists created an artificial wormhole. Only problem was, they would have to throw Lance into it. That would be a major problem as he was basically a shadow, so the Kids Next Door had to look even harder and harder to find Lance.

One afternoon while working at his home, Lance proclaimed "Finally! My machine is ready! AHHH HA HA HA! My 'Transform a Kid Into Me' machine is ready!"

Back at the K.N.D. Treehouse, which served as their headquarters and base of operations, the fearless leader explained to the K.N.D members, "We've lost our operative Eric mc . He must have been taken by Burnman. Oh well, he was a pest, and a nuisance anyway. Back to the business at hand, we have to stop Burnman's machine, what now!" and like a marine, the fearless leader then ordered "Operative IIke, please stand up."

"Thank you sir! Burnman's machine transforms us kids into evil adults sir! That's probably what happened to Eric mc Sir!" returned the operative Ilke.

The Fearless Leader replied "That's a great idea, Ilke. Now you have a question ILW?"

"Well, uh, I figured out where uh Burnman's house is uh at." stammered ILW, a more timid operative.

Fearless Leader responded, "Great, now we must invade, and destroy!"

Three months later Burnman had made Eric mc into his clone. The Kids Next Door had planned to invade and take their transporting wormhole machine with them. It had only enough power to send two people back to Earth, so the kids decided they would send Cedric and the original Burnman. Now you must read on to find out what happens next! An epic battle soon awaits!

Fearless Leader questioned, "Is everybody ready? Let's go invade Burnman!"

The operatives enthusiastically replied "YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!"

When the K.N.D. arrived at Burnman's house, the original Burnman greeted them, "Ah, the Kids Next Door! How good it is to see you, If you would, I'd like for you to meet... Mr. Burnman!"

Quite a few gasps were heard coming from the K.N.D. operatives, and then both Burnman's stated "You see, we will dictate this world and create more of me! AHH HA HA HA HAAA! No one can stop us now!"

"Actually we can. I'm the greatest kid scientist there is and I know who the real Burnman is, so HA!" came a voice stepping forward from the operatives, it was An A, the K.N.D. top scientist.

With that, the real Burnman asked, "How do you know?"

"Well, its obvious! The fake Burnman has his face on upside down!" said An A.

"NO!" cried Burnman.

"Yes! Now every operative able, toss him into the Void!" oredered An A.

Again Burnman cried "NOOOOOO!"

The epic battle had ended. The Kids Next Door had the astronauts thrown into the void. When Burnman and Chiliski landed back into our world, they went to the police. And do you know what the police did after the stronauts told them thier story? They threw them into an insane asylum!

That's my story and I'm sticking to it. To this day they're still stuck in that asylum. How do I know? Well I'm Cedric Chiliski, and would you please help me!


End file.
